Stay with Me
by Yaoi Mobile
Summary: MXN one shot dedicated to the faithful readers of sinful ballad! classic Mello is leaving after L's death. But Near has a few things to confront him with first. ans yes, lemony-goodness


**A/N: Okay guys, I had a pole for a sexy one shot and MelloXNear won so here you go, and please don't flame because I have been working on 6 other fics, a bunch of rps, AND cover pictures for other authors so I'm a bit over worked.**

**Oh, this is an AU so ya know . . . a lot of girls wish about this one. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own death note or the lyrics in the song**

* * *

Mello said nothing as he packed his last bit of clothing, unaware of the pale boy in his door way.

"Is mello . . . truly going to leave?"

Mello spun around, glaring at the white haired albino. His curly locks that caressed his round cheeks . . . his hollow eyes boring deep into his soul . . . and his small frame, weak and fragile. . . It made Mello sick.

"Yes I'm leaving." Mello hissed, closing his rolling bag.

". . . oh . . ." Near looked down, twirling a lock of hair. His eyes were downcast but Mello would swear he saw some form of emotion in them . . . disappointment?

Suddenly his chest ached and he bit his lip, looking away. He refused to relapse! He refused!

Near bit his lip as well, body shaking lightly. "I know that I can't make you stay . . ."

_Now I know that I can't make you stay_

Mello looked over at Near, feeling his heart throb at the sad sight. Had this scene happened a few months prior . . . Mello would have longed to hold that small and delicate boy . . . but now he knew it was wrong. Clutching his cross, he opened his dresser drawer.

"But . . . where's your heart?" Near whispered

_But where's your heart?_

Mello froze, looking back at Near who starred back at him, eyes empty and lonely.

"What did you . . . say?"

_But where's your heart?_

_But where's your?_

Near looked away, afraid of locking eyes with Mellos' beautiful face. "Mello . . . a few months ago . . . you told me something."

Mello swallowed hard.

_And I know there's nothing I could say_

"You told me . . . something that made my heart . . . dare I say, flutter?" Near stepped further into the room, making Mello back up.

"You kissed me at that moment as well but-"

"There's nothing I could say to change what happened . . . I'm sorry." Mello looked away in shame.

_To change that part_

_To change that part_

"No." Near shook his head. "Mello what confuses me is how . . . after you did that, you suddenly began to resent me more than you used to. Mello, I . . . I'm confused!"

Did Near just raise his voice?

And admit confusion?

Mello looked at Near in awe.

_To change_

"I . . ." Mello shook a bit but quickly clutched his rosary. "Near . . . what I-we did was a sin, One of the worst. I hate you for making me do it and I will continue to hate you until that day I die!" Mello snapped.

It was now Nears' turn to look at Mello in shock. "Why . . . would you say that? You never cared much for your religion and I am not to blame!" Near cried out. He was so confused. He had always had strong feeling toward Mello and that day . . . when Mello spoke sweet nothings to him . . . and placed an innocent kiss upon his lips . . . everything got turned upside down.

"It's not just my religion Near! What would L think?!"

_So many bright lights to cast a shadow, but can I speak?_

_Well, is it hard understanding I'm incomplete?_

"L is- . . . " Near paused. "L is dead now . . . Mello . . ." Near shifted his feet as a thought suddenly struck him. "Are you . . . scared?"

Mellos' eyes widened but slowly narrowed. Scared? Did Near honestly think Mello was that pathetic?

_A life that's so demanding, I get so weak_

"What did you say?" He growled.

"I said . . . "Near looked him dead in the eye, his voice firm. "Is Mello scared?"

That was it.

In a split second, Near had been knocked to the floor, his feet kicking the door closed in the process, with Mello on top of him.

Mellos' hands held Nears wrists above his head, making Near wince. "You think I'm scared?! Of what, you?!" Mello shouted, making Near turn his head and look away.

"No . . . I never said that . . . " Near tried to remain calm. "Mello . . . is scared of getting close . . . to someone . . . to me . . . "

Mellos' eyes widened.

Was that true?

_A love that's so demanding, I can't speak_

Mello couldn't speak, he was petrified.

Near continued. "I know . . . that you could probably go on with life, just fine without me, as I could without you; physically speaking."

_I am not afraid to keep on living_

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_

"But . . . if Mello leaves," Near looked up, his grey eyes glistening with what looked to be innocent tears. "I will truly lack emotion! I will become the very thing that Mello has called me all my life! I WILL be inhuman!"

Mellos' sapphire eyes slowly lost their fire. Was . . . Near saying he couldn't show emotion without Mello?

Mello was scared of getting close to him. But why? Was it because of his own cruel past? Was it because he thought if he did get close to Near, he'd lose? Or maybe it was the fear that maybe, just maybe, Near would hurt him in the worst possible way.

_Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven_

_Nothing you could say can stop me going home_

"Mello . . . has hit me and beaten me day in and day out." Near whimpered. "He has always told me how much he hated me and because of that, I felt alone."

Slowly, one of Nears' hands wriggled free, going up and curling Mellos' hair.

Near felt alone? Had Mello really made him feel that way?

_Can you see my eyes are shining bright?_

_Cause I'm out here on the other side_

"I felt alone . . . because the one I held close didn't want me." Tears were now trying to free themselves from Nears' gray orbs.

Near held Mello close? Could Mello truly be hearing this right?

"And . . . maybe it's because of these feelings that when you kissed me that day, I didn't flinch away." His fingers curling slowly stopped.

Mello slowly eased up his grip on Nears' wrist, realization beginning to hit him.

_Of a jet black hotel mirror and I'm so weak_

_Is it hard understanding I'm incomplete?_

"Mello . . . "Near bit his lip in hesitation but blurted out. "Mello-I love you too! THAT is the emotion you invoke me with! No matter how many times you've hit me or spat your venomous words I have always felt this way and nothing can change it!" Near now had tears caressing his rosy cheeks.

Near was telling the truth.

He always had been.

It was Mello who had been cruel to him . . . not the other way around.

_A love that's so demanding I get weak_

He had been such a fool! Of course Near had these feelings for him! If he hadn't, why would he let Mello say or do what he wanted?

Near had never been trying to win against Mellos' mind . . . he was trying to win against his heart.

Slowly, Mellos' hand slid down to hold Nears' cheek, making him jump a bit.

"Near . . . "Mello whispered, slowly leaning down to the pale boy beneath him, pressing their foreheads together.

Nears' sobbing slowly began to calm as a familiar warmth began to creep onto his face. "Mello . . . ?"

"I'm so sorry, for everything I've ever done to you . . . "he whispered.

He had said the same thing that day . . .

_I am not afraid to keep on living_

"I know I've hurt you in more ways than one, and there is no way I can repent but-"

"No way?" Near questioned shyly. "I . . . have an idea."

Mello raised a brow but blushed when Nears' hand slid to his cheek.

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_

"Stay with me . . . "

Mello lost it.

Near looked so innocent at that moment, so fragile. His eyes were pleading and his perfect cheeks were pink with a tear stained tint to them. His bottom lip even stuck out in a small, quivering pout.

He could no longer hold in his feelings.

He quickly pressed their lips together, showing Near he would stay.

_Honey if you stay you'll be forgiven_

Near stiffened but quickly recovered, kissing back. They held each other sweetly, Near's hands on Mello's shoulders and Mello's on Near's cheeks.

The kiss started soft and shy, but slowly grew more passionate as Near made small, pleasured noises.

Heat began to evaporate off the boys as their bodies worked and fit together like two puzzle pieces made just for each other.

Mello's fingers worked their way into Near's hair as he parted his lips, gently tracing the small space between Near's.

The small boy immediately gasped, new sensations running through his veins like liquid fire; burning him down to the bone.

Mello's skillful tongue slyly entered the moist cavern of Near's mouth, causing Near's shoulders to curl slightly as he mewed.

_Nothing you could say can stop me going home_

Mello began to trace every inch of Near's mouth. He wanted to memorize every curve of his gums, every groove of his pallet and every taste bud on his perfect tongue.

Near shifted and gasped as Mello invaded him. Kissing Mello like this felt . . . scandalous . . . and yet, he refused to let it end.

Shyly and cautiously, Near extended his tongue to meet with Mello's.

Hence, the battle began.

Their tongues twisted and tugged. They sucked and nibbled, all in attempts to gain dominance; which Mello quickly won over.

Near squirmed and groaned at the heat building between the two of them. Mello could feel it too, this twisting in his stomach, the tightness of his trousers.

_I am not afraid to keep on living_

Unable to bear it, Mello broke their heated kiss, kissing down Nears' neck as he lifted him off of the ground.

Near gasped, legs clinging around Mello's waist as he arched his head back. What was this feeling? Mello always brought out the strangest things with Near and this was by far the strangest. He wanted to touch Mello's bare skin and have Mello do the same. He wanted to get as close to Mello as a human being could . . . and he knew what that meant.

Mello walked Near over to his bed, laying him down and kissing down to the buttons of the small boys shirt. Near was about to help Mello but was to late as the older blondes skilled fingers raced down each button with the slightest of ease.

Within seconds the white cloth was peeled off of Nears perfect skin, making him gasp. Mello sat up, straddling Nears' waist as he let his gaze drift over the boy's chest.

It was pale and clean, almost like porcelain. As he ran his fingers across gently, he couldn't help but smile. Near's skin was so soft.

Near gasped, shivering beneath Mello's touch. He wanted more and yet he was to shy and knew not how to ask. Mello leaned down, kissing Near's chest softly, smiling more when Near arched his chest in response.

"Ha . . . M-Mello . . . "

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_

Mello looked back up at Near who was now tugging at the hem of his shirt. Mello smiled warmly in understanding, pulling his black shirt over his head and tossing it to the floor.

Near starred up at Mello's chest, mouth slightly a gap in awe. His chest was perfectly toned to just the right color and his muscles were shaped as though angels had carved them.

Slowly and shyly, Near took his index finger and ran it along Mello chest, making his eyes close.

"Mn . . ." Mello blushed slightly, leaning back down and kissing his ear.

Near gasped, holding Mello's back.

Mello sucked and nibbled at the skin beneath Near's ear, making him gasp and moan to the point where he didn't think it was his voice coming out. Mello slowly bit down onto Near's soft flesh.

"Ha-ah!" Near yelped in pleasure, bucking his hips and making both him, and Mello groan. Mello couldn't bare this and neither could Near.

They both helped each other in removing the last bit of their clothing, releasing some pressure off of their arousals.

"Mn . . . Mello . . . please . . . " Near groaned as he felt his lower regions meet with Mello's in a grinding motion.

_Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven_

"o-oh!" Near threw his head back, his whole body enveloped in pleasure. But it wasn't enough.

"M-Mello . . . . Please . . ."Near gasped, knotting his fingers into Mellos hair. "Please-I-"His sentence was caught off by another moan but Mello got the general idea.

Sitting up a bit, Mello reached over to his side table and grabbed a small bottle of what appeared to be, lotion.

Near panted, watching as Mello poured the cool substance onto three of his fingers. His heart raced. Near knew that the preparation of the act they longed to commit was a painful one and for a second, he felt doubt.

Then, Mello leaned back down, whispering the words that would erase all doubt within Near's small body.

The same words he had whispered that day. . . .

The words that melted Near's heart.

_Nothing you could say can stop me going home_

"I love you Near . . . "

And with that, Mello slid in the first digit, making Near yelp a small bit, but quickly relax as his mouth was covered by Mellos.

Gently, Mello slid in the second digit, making Near groan in discomfort.

"Mhn . . . Mello-" Near gasped as Mello began to nibbled and suck at his throat, sliding in the third and final digit.

"A-ah!" Near yelped a bit, biting Mello's shoulder on instinct.

"Sh . . . sh . . ." Mello cooed, scissoring his fingers gently within the small boy beneath him.

Near nodded, choking back another yelp.

After another few moments of groans and yelps, Mello found the bundle of nerves he had been searching for.

_These bright lights have always blinded me_

Nears body arched back as he let out a loud moan. Mello smiled subtly, kissing Near's delicate chest.

Near moaned more as the pain diminished within him.

"M-mello . . . I'm ready . . . "he panted.

Mello nodded, gently pulling his fingers out and positioning himself.

Near locked his ankles behind Mello's waist, gripping his shoulder blades.

Slowly, Mello began to ease his way into Near's tight entrance.

"Haaa . . . . Ah!" Near let out a breathy moan, feeling Mello continue to enter him until he was fully sheathed within him.

They remained that way for a moment, both panting and gazing into one and others eyes with longing till finally, Near began to squirm. Mello smiled, giving Near a chaste kiss on his lips before slowly pulling out a bit and moving back in.

"Nh . . ." Near whimpered slightly, shoulders curling at the odd sensation beginning to fill his veins.

Mello did it again, stimulating an innocent moan from the albino below him.

"Mn . . . Near . . . " Mello groaned in his ear.

They continued their slow, steady rhythm, Mello pushing into Near's tight heat and Near letting out low moans till finally, Mello hit him at just the right angle.

Near's body arched again, his throat straining to let out the moan he emitted.

_These bright lights have always blinded me_

Near's vision was hazed over with lust and pleasure as he moaned, pleading Mello to continue.

Which of course, he quickly obliged.

Both Mello and Near's movements became more feverish as they closed in on their climax.

Mello panted and groaned in Near's ear as he hit his prostate again, Moaning Near's name. "oh god- Near!"

_I say_

"Me-Mello! Ah!" Near practically screamed out his lovers name as his limit was reached. He released onto both his and Mello's stomach.

Muscles tightened around Mello's own throbbing Member as he too, Released his essence deep within Near.

Both boys collapsed, panting and shaking as their orgasms came to an end.

_I see you lying next to me_

Softly, Mello pulled himself out of Near, laying Next to him.

They lay there for a moment, just panting and listening to their racing hearts.

_With words I thought I'd never speak_

Mello slowly turned his head to see Near.

The poor boy weakly did the same, eyes half lidded in exhaustion.

Mello smiled genuinely, bringing his hand over to hold Near's round, flushed cheeks.

_Awake and unafraid_

". . . Near . . . "Mello whispered, blushing when the pale boy curled up next to him, head on his chest.

"You . . . are going to stay, are you not?"

There was a slight quiver in the boy's question. Was he crying?

_Asleep or dead_

Near looked up at Mello and sure enough, Tears were glistening and pooling out of his grey eyes.

Mello swallowed hard.

He thought he had decided to leave and yet . . .

_(How can I see, I see you lying)_

Seeing Near lying with him now, pleading for him to stay . . .

He felt . . .

Happy?

Yes, he wanted to stay this way.

Stay by Near's side.

_'Cause I see you lying next to me_

But could he put his old rivalry behind and work with Near rather than against?

Near's face saddened as he started looking down.

Yes, Mello could-

No,

He would put away his empty hatred for Near.

He would let true emotions out.

_(How can I see, I see you lying)_

Gently, Mello cupped Near's cheek, forcing him to look back at him.

"Near . . . "

Near swallowed hard, biting his lip.

"I love you . . . with all of my heart."

Nears eyes grew wide.

_With words I thought I'd never speak_

"No matter how twisted and distorted it may be . . . I hope you can accept it and . . ."

Mello pressed his forehead to Near's.

"Accept me . . . as your partner."

Near choked out a light sob, hugging Mello as tightly as his tired body would let him.

"Yes! Yes Mello! Please!"

_(How can I see, I see you lying)_

Mello smiled, hugging Near back and pulling the blankets over them.

Near looked up at Mello and smiled.

Mello smiled back, lightly rubbing his nose against Near's.

Near blushed and closed his eyes, curling into a small ball in Mello's arms.

Mello held him, head resting on top of Near's.

_Awake and unafraid_

Neither of them had ever felt safer . . .

Warmer . . .

Or more loved than they felt that night.

They fell asleep that way, holding one and other,

Lulled by the others heart beat.

_(How can I see, I see you lying)_

Nothing would ever tear them apart.

The future held nothing but success for the two boys.

They would defeat Kira.

Casualties that would have occurred were avoided.

And most of all, both boys would never have to experience loneliness again.

Till death do they part.

_Asleep or dead!_

* * *

**A/N: Whew! That came out better at the end than I thought it would. Well, happy holidays guys and thank you for reading!**

**R&R maybe?**

**No flames plz :D**

**PRAISE THE YAOI GODS!!!!!!**


End file.
